The Next Generation
by ChildOfTheGods12
Summary: The Cold War brings forth new Shadowhunters, and new downworlders. Explore the newest pairs, a werewolf-Shadowhunter pair, and two parabati's with a secret, and the world they call home, in this new generation of Shadowhunters. (For Rach and all my friends in the RP)
1. Introducing

The New Generation:

The world of the nephilium was a large one, one that was growing quickly and swiftly. Or it was... the Cold Peace with the fairfolk and the half angels has grown tense, and bitter.

But the new children of the angel, and their downworlder alliance partners, were making quick work of patching up the rickety path made by the Great War and betrayal of the fey.

One pair of these angel children is Bartholomew Derek Williams Blackburn, or Derek, and Percival Joseph Constantine Clemens, also known as Percy, or more commonly Joey.

Derek Blackburn was a boy who lived in an abusive alcoholic house, and Joseph was a child of misery and whippings, but, both were saved. At different times, thought.

Joseph, a boy who was turned into a werewolf at the young age of seven, ran away from his small Texan city at ten, and was found two years later by a werewolf pack in Brooklyn. The young boy was then given to a werewolf-warlock couple, and their nephilium daughter, where he grew up free of abuse by those around him, but not by his own hand.

Derek was abused ever since his mother had passed away, by his alcoholic father, and was found by Joseph, who was following his sister, Felicity, at the time. The two, they had a rocky batch, both sort of butting heads together at first, before Derek had fallen head over heels for the stubborn, stab worthy, sarcastic, but soulful werewolf.

After a few bumps and swerves and dead ends, the two finally ended up together as a couple, and after giving it some thought, Joseph had asked Derek to be the alliance worker for his pack, which he was the alpha of.

And now, the two are happily dating, Derek having given Joseph the nickname of Percy, after learning of his real name, and Joseph naming Derek as Deeks, or the ever so causal 'babe'.

"Hey, Percy?" Derek calls down to his werewolf boyfriend, and the black haired man looks up from his game, "yeah?" He asks, his one visible green eye on him, and Derek looks at him, "have you seen my cologne?"

The werewolf shakes his head, and sets down his black phone, the VainGlory game playing itself, and he moves over to Derek, being at a towering six foot four stand above his five foot seven half angel partner, "you lose it?" He asks, and Derek nods, "it was here earlier..."

Joseph smirks, and leans down, "maybe it decided it was tired of being so cheap and went to find itself on a long treacherous journey across- oof!" Derek elbows him in the gut, not to hurt him, but just out of shear wish to, "you never liked my cologne." He says, mock hurt.

Joseph rubs his stomach, despite the fact that Derek elbowed him on his left side, which had a sort of invulnerability to it, his entirety of his left side having semi-invulnerability. "I told you that it was growing on me, didn't I?"

He sticks his tongue out at his partner-boyfriend, and Joseph smirks, "should I bite that off for you?" The nephilium pulls his tongue back in, red faced, as he glared harshly, and Joseph chuckles, ruffling up the others hair, "I'll help you look for it, so stop being so sour."

Another pair of new Shadowhunters is Joseph's younger sister, Felicity Morgen Clemens, and her parabati, Damien Morgenstern, who, on the down low, is also her boyfriend, the two having a great romantic connection as well as a holy connection.

Felicity is a young happy girl who is a bit on the air headed side, while her rude, arrogant Parabati is strong headed, and sarcastic.

"Fel!" He calls to her, tossing her his second seraph blade, and she catches it with a grin, twirling around and slashing the demon behind her effortlessly, and she exhales, having finished the last of the smaller class demons, and Dame, as everyone has nicknamed the Morgensterns boy, comes over to her, slinking an arm over her five foot two frame happily.

"Good job." He says, quickly leaning down and kissing her lips happily. She smiles brightly, and hands him back his blade, "thank you." She says cheekily, and he rolls his eyes, grinning, "come on. We gotta head back."

She nods, smiling, "hey, Dame?" She says, as she walks in step with him, or at least tries to, her tiny legs nothing to compare to the six foot long legs of the platinum blond boy, and his eyes looks to her.

"Yeah?" He asks, when she doesn't speak, and she grins brightly, causing the corners of her big heather grey eyes to crinkle happily, "you did amazing!" She says loudly, clapping her hands together happily.

He chuckles, pushing down her clapping hands and taking one in his discreetly, "I always do." He says, and she nods, grinning, "I know! But, this time, you were like... extra amazing!"

For lack of better words, Felicity is a... rather enthusiastic girl. She out does the squirrel from Over The Hedge at times, her mouth running up to twelve miles per second, and Damien had learned to stop her ahead of time, as to avoid any long rambling speeches about matters he truly didn't care to hear.

Much like the first time they had met, when Felicity had seen him while he and his other nephilium members where out canvassing the area for a shapeshifter demon, and he had ran into Felicity by chance, having listened to her ramble off about her family to a stranger she didn't even know, only to be treated by her very angry, very very stab-worthy brother, and another Shadowhunter that he had found along the way...

He gently pats her head, "thank you. You did great yourself, Fel." He says encouragingly, and her grey eyes sparkle happily, "really? You think so? I thought so too but I wasn't sure because I thought I shouldn't have let the demon get my sword but they did and then you gave me your backup and it went well didn't it because it could've gone worse and- mmph?!" She was silenced by his lips, having learned not to put his hand over her mouth or she'd lick it.

He pulls back and smiles at her kindly, "Fel... shut up." He says sweetly, and the stunned girl nods, silently allowing him to pull her along the rest of the way, and Damien laughs at his girlfriends reaction.


	2. Attempt At Romance

Attempt At Romance:

"Deeks,

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta recognise that I am severely mentally ill and that my personality has been damaged by years of abuse and I'm not so easy to love... but, for you, I will try my damndest to be a better person. I'm fucked up, yes, I do have depression, I do cut, I do sometimes cry myself to sleep, and I do have horrid nightmares, but... You are messed up too. We both have flaws, but, for you, I will fix mine so I can help you heal yours. Not to change you, or something like that, but, so I can continue to see a life with you in the future.

I want both of us to get better, so when you get old enough, (since I am like three years older than you) I can ask you to marry my sarcastic ass, and so we can get a child together and live happily ever fucking after, like a Disney princess or some sort of story book fairytale type of thing. I'm lame at Romance, but I'm basically saying... that I love you, I do I do I do, but, I want to live happily ever after with you. As my husband, alliance partner, and father.

So... happy Valentine's Day, or something.

-Percy."

Derek stared at the paper. He had found it taped to his face with a single black and red rose taped to it, and he smiles a little. For an artist, Joseph was not much of a poet. He doesn't know how the werewolf had gotten it into his room, in the institute, but the thought was sweet enough. As to why he said happy Valentine's Day, he doesn't know. It was literally in the middle of May, and no where near the Romance holiday of the world, but perhaps Joseph needed a reason to be romantic like that.

He grins, and grabs his phone, texting his werewolf good morning, knowing the gothic emo wolf wouldn't be up at the time, but, he'd see it in a few hours or so. He texts him, 'I want to live happily ever after with you too, Percy.' And he grins, smelling the flower that smelt like sweet candy, and he stands up, going to put the rose in a vase.

On the mirror in his bathroom, where the vase was stored was written in rather sloppy handwriting was 'hope you don't mind if I left you this.' On the counter was a bundle of roses similar to the one he held in his hand, and they were wrapped in a thick black jacket... Joseph's jacket. He snorts, rolling his eyes as he picks up the roses in his arms, and taking the thick jacket, going over to his dresser where again another note was left, saying, 'yes, you're this predictable. I got you another bottle of your shitty ass bath cologne, and something else ;) look in your bottom drawer.' With a blink, Derek bends down, and opens the bottom drawer, to find a necklace, wrapped around two red roses. A note was in the thorn of one of the roses.

With a huff, Derek sets down the bundle of flowers in his hand, and opens the note, finding Joseph's sloppy handwriting again, 'calm down, Mister huffy pants. This is my last surprise, Promise. Obsidian, the charm on the necklace. It's said to bring luck, cleansing and to expel demons away. I don't know much about stones, but, that's what Cupcake told me. Wear it often, as to keep safe and to remind you of me when I can't come with you on missions, and to keep my boyfriend (you) safe, of course. I love you. -Percy.'

Derek looks at the collection of flowers he's been given, and he huffs, "what the hell am I going to do with all of these." He says, giving a small smile, and his phone dings.

He pulls it out, and finds it's Joseph, and he sent a smiley face and a heart emoji, followed by 'good morning, Deeks. Enjoy the gifts?'

For a goth guy, his boyfriend was really really affectionate...


	3. That Girl

That Girl...

She was... so much more than just an average girl to him. She radiated like the sun, shining bright like the stars and loved deeper than the ocean. She meant the world and more to him, but he was such a shitty poet that he couldn't tell her.

He hoped the way he spoke to her, the way he treated her would tell her just how much he had grown to love the world through her eyes... Just how much he had began to love her.

With her light brown hair that's always up in a ponytail, and her heather grey eyes that shine so brightly with her bubbling enthusiasm, and her smile... It was as big as the sun, and as white as the moon, much like her complexion. Pure ivory, so white you could see the slightest of colouring on her, but when her white face turned pale in embarrassment, it was worth every moment.

It was never her looks though, it wasn't, it was her personality that had him hooked. She was just so... so... happy. No matter what, she was a shy, happy, strong girl who was funny, chatty and kind.

It was the way she bounced as she walked, the way she smiled as she watched a love scene play on the screen, like it was right in front of her and she had somehow helped make it happen. It was the innocent way she thought, saying things without much thought but somehow always knowing exactly what she meant.

It was the way her temper flared and she'd scream vulgarities that you'd never even heard of, it was the way her confident smile made her look super sexy, and how she was able to make sweat covered bodies look like an angel from heaven.

She... was so much more than a girl to him. She was more than a parabati. She was a girl he had fallen stupidly, hilariously in love with, and all because she was so magically, so naturally herself, and he had learned to love because of her...


	4. When He's Down

When He's Down

It was a habit. It would come small, a little episode easily passed, then, a bout of self harming. It was nothing bad, absolutely nothing bad, but, it was the warning signs of something greater... the bigger episode followed after, one that made him stay in bed, one that kept him from eating and one that gave him watery nights.

Derek didn't know these were warning, not until his sister-in-law told him. She had said, "my brother... he gets these small depression episodes, ones that make him sad and needy, and it fades as quickly as it comes, to us at least. To him, it feels like hours. It feels like he just walked barefoot on broken glass, while being hit by hail in a storm. It is the great battle for him... then comes the doubt. Those moments where his demons that had awoken at that first storm comes and tugs at his mind, making him sad and mad and broken and bad. He cuts himself to get rid of those demons, to silence them... then comes the mother cell of the storm. He doesn't eat, he doesn't move. It strikes him where he stands, and he can't do anything, he can't fight it since he's been already trying to fight the other demons, and he's rendered to nothing. Those are the ones you have to worry about."

"Why?" He asked her, and her heather grey eyes grow worried, "those are the days when he's most mean to himself. He doesn't know that you can't run on broken, bruised injuries, but he tries. He forces himself to move, he forces himself to work, but he shouldn't..."

She gently touches his shoulder, smiling at him softly, "don't leave him to his own mind. It's toxic during those days, they take the truths and turn them to lies. Get him to lay down and to take a nap, then have him drink a cup of tea while sitting bundled up on the couch, watching his favourite movie over and over, and make him his favourite meal. Have him sit by an open window and smell the air around him outside, while eating an apple. Give him a bath, a nice smelling one with warm water, and sit with him in it. Have him listen to a playlist of happy songs that remind you of him, while having him lean against your shoulder. Then, just hug him, hold him close as you let him feel your heartbeat and warmth, and I know all this seems like hard work, but to him, it is the most loving most amazing thing a person could ever do for him, and when he feels better, he will relay the love you showed him ten times over."

Derek nods, and, he leaves, heading back to their apartment with a small hopeful, worried smile on his face.

That's what she had told him, and he knew exactly what to do now, at this moment as Joseph laid in a sad small heap on their shared bed. He goes over to his husband and taps his shoulder softly, "hey, Percy..." he doesn't react, but, Derek knows Joseph isn't asleep, "wanna go watch a movie?" He asks softly, and the werewolf doesn't react.

Taking a deep breath, remaining patient, he goes over to Joseph's side and grabs his hands, which caused the werewolf to flinch, but, Derek climbs into the bed and he sets Joseph's hands on his baby bump, smiling, but he didn't say anything. For a moment, Derek held Joseph's hands on his slightly bulging belly, before the werewolf pulls him close to him, and Derek smiles, rubbing his back.

The two were quiet, until a soft whisper says, "yeah... I wanna watch a movie..." and Derek smiles.

He now knows how to help Joseph, when he's down.


End file.
